What are Friends For?
by Lexi Raye
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends for at least 13 years but when Tanya is finally out of the picture and Bella brings the gang and Edward to a karoke bar and has a few drinks, what will happen? All Human. BxE JxA EmxR
1. Dumped

**What Are Friends For?  
Bella's POV**

He walks into last hour Biology, his gorgeous bed hair in different directions, beautiful pale skin glowing in the sun shining through a crack in a near by window. Absolute perfection in the very presence of me, a normal, unattractive, uninteresting, Bella Swan, and this mortal Adonis like Greek god, he's my best friend, Edward Cullen. That's right. This god like creature is my best friend since kindergarten. We met when my dad took me in after my mother departed from him when I was a mear 5 years old. Usually Edward is always in a good mood, being the captain of the school's baseball team and the hottest guy and school could probily do that to you, but today, I can see a single tear run down the flawlessness of his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I ask as he sits down beside me.

"She did, she finally did it." He said softly, another tear trails down slowly.

"She did what?" I demand quietly.

"Dumped me.", He had been telling me over the last few weeks that his girlfriend, Tanya Denail a.k.a total bitch, hadn't taken a liking to the relationship between me and him. She told him to never talk to me again but he told her no and if she didn't like it then she could jack off. Lets just say she didn't like the idea of losing the 'battle' for Edward and letting me win. "I just can't believe it. She actually dumped me."

"Did she say why?" I asked quietly while wraping my arms around his waist in attempt to comfort him.

"She said she though that the relationship between herself and I came in only second to the relationship between my best friend and I." he smiled and pulled me as close to his body as he could manage without crushing me. "Little did she know, she was right."

That simple sentence brought tears to my eyes. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Shh, It's fine. Only because it's true." he smiled again kissing me on the crown of my head.

Mr. Banner rolled in an old style T.V. And VCR player.

"Today, Class, we shall watch a two hour movie on mitosis and meiosis." he announced loud enough for the, still talking, students in the back. "Mike, could you turn off the lights?"

I watched halfheartedly as Mike got up turned off the lights leaving only the light of the T.V.

I thought quietly for a moment. I wasn't fond of this new, depressed, Edward. I was determined to get my best friend back. Then it hit me, we could go out! Emmett and Rosalie would be easy to convince, they loved clubbing. Alice, all I had to do was tell her she could play Bella Barbie. And Jasper loved Alice enough to follow her around like a lost puppy. I quickly tore off a piece of paper from my Biology notebook, I wrote:

**I'm coming over tonight.**

I tapped him on the shoulder lightly then passed the note over the table to him. He read it carefully, as if examining every detail of my messy handwriting, quirking a perfect eyebrow, and cocking his head in confusion, he looked at me before grabbing his pen. He soon passed the paper back to me. In his elegant script stood:

_Why?_

**Because we're going out tonight.**

_**With Whom?**_

**All of us: Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, you and I**

_Okay, Where to?_

**To the new restaurant, Twilight, and then to the new club, Eclipse.**

_Okay, what time will you be there?_

**Six-ish. I'm gonna let Alice play 'Bella Barbie'.**

I passed the note back to him, he read he read it quickly and grinned my favorite crooked grin. He then folded and slipped the paper into his jean pocket.

Throughout the rest of class I tried to pay attention, but couldn't, my mind stayed focused around Edward, and Edward only. I was happy he wasn't with Tanya the Bitch, but sad because he was hurt, emotionally. You wanna know why? Because I, Isabella Marie Swan,am in love with my best friend, Edward Anthony Cullen. I've known that I was in love with him since I was 15. When, in a game of spin the bottle I had to kiss him for at least 5 seconds. Being the idiot I am I fell for him and hard. Alice, his twin sister, whom is my best 'girl' friend, had told me a many a times he felt the same way. This made since of why the school hottie, which every girl wanted (in every grade), would still be 'pure'.

I was dragged from my train of thought by a light tapping on my left shoulder. I look over to see Edward's bright green eyes piercing themselves in my regular mud brown ones.

"Come on, Bella Babe" he smiled crookedly at me, knowing very well how much I hated that nickname, which Emmett gave me.

"Jerk" I mumbled under my breath.

"That's a giving." he agreed, "Class is over. I'll walk you to gym."

"Thanks, I just adore how they arm me with a baseball bat before unleashing me on the rest of the class." I replied sarcastically.

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk a flat, stable, surface without finding something to trip over?" he inquired knowingly.

"Funny." I shot back.

"You asked for it." he laughed

"So I did." I sighed.

"Cheer up! I'm the one who should be sad today not you. I refuse to let you steal my job of the day." he argued

"I know, but I hate this class with a burning passion."

"You wanna leave early?" he asked, "I can get you a pass from the office." he said jabing his thumb in it's general diraction.

"Ha!" I shouted, "So you are aware of the dazziling effects you have on pore Mrs. Cope and the rest of the school's female population!"

"Ha!" he quoted me," I knew I would get my Bella back." He anounced as he pulled me into a big hug.

"Put me down! We're gonna be late for class!"

"Fine," he huffed clearly defeated. "Meet me by my car."

"I will." I told hiim as he kissed me on my forehead before turning towards his next class. "Stupid, Shiny, Volvo Owner." I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" he called from halfway down the hall, laughing to himself.

"Here we go." I told myself, taking a deep breath, I entered the gym.

*******

**A/N: Hey Guys. I'm back sorry but this story bwas in my head and I just had to unleash it. Read and Review**


	2. Hoodies and Evil Pixies

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter to **_**What are Friends For.**_** I don't like how long this takes to type but you guys are worth it. Also a shout out to ****VampireEva.**** For being the first person to put this story on their Alert list. Much love to you and I loved your profile. I was cracking up for a good while. On with the story.**

As usual I almost killed somebody, as well as myself, at gym. Luckily Jessica Stanley moved out of the way before the hard baseball I hit collided with her head. Not that I would care, I never liked the tramp anyway.

I was walking back to Edward's Volvo, truck keys in hand, when I was attacked by a black haired blur. Stupid Pixie.

"Nice to see you too, Alice." I told her.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Is it true? Do you really mean it?" she rambled on questions. Oh how Edward would pay.

"Yes. Yes, it's all true. You get all my veto power. You get to pick my entire outfit, make-up and all. Full, all out, 'Bella Barbie'."

"Yay!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down like a two year old. "I'll see you soon." she kissed me on my cheek and was gone, most likely to find Jasper.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's velvety voice shout.

"Yeah?" I asked walking over to him.

"You know that hoodie, the one from like 8th and Freshman years? The one you _always_ used to steal and _never_ give back. Well I've grown out of it and wondered if you wanted it." he told me, his famous crooked smirk planted on his face.

"Hell yeah! I love that one. Hand it over, Hot Shot." I chuckled.

Getting my crushes jacket, come on, why would I say no? He gave me another breathtaking half smile. He reached into the back of his Volvo and pulled out his old baseball hoodie, handing it to me. His aged number and last name still stood proudly on the back while the school mascot on the front. I quickly took off my own black jacket handing it to Edward to hold momentarily while I slipped his on. His sent still could be smelt on it. I was in heaven.

"I've missed this jacket." I told him hugging my new jacket close to my body.

I heard him laugh softly. "Good, now get going. I don't need Alice killing me for holding you up." He hugged me kissing me on my forehead. "Bye, Bella. See you soon"

I smiled and headed to my truck, just in time to see him peel out of the school parking lot.

***

The ride home was pretty normal except for the fact that I would occasionally sniff Edward's jacket. My new jacket would always be Edward's jacket no matter what. When I got home I headed upstairs to change into something Alice could destroy if need be and wipe off the little make-up I had on. While washing my face I heard my cell phone ring. "_Barbie Girl"_ defiantly Alice. I ran over to my bed grabbing my phone.

"Hello." I said into the speaker.

"Bella? Hey, can you come over at 6 instead of 6:30?" I heard Alice's voice say, well shout really.

"Sure, why?"

"Because, Edward's gonna pass your house on the way to pick up something for Rosalie. And he said he would pick you up while he was on his way." she said. I could hear the evil little pixie smirking on the other end of the phone. She knew damn well I was in love with him.

"You evil, evil little pixie." I muttered into the phone.

"Thats a yes! You won't be sorry. Well you might, but never mind that. Anyway he'll be there at . . . What time Edward? . . . He says in about an hour so . . . So that gives you just enough time to cook Charlie dinner and leave a note." She explained.

"Evil, evil little pixie." I repeated.

"I love you to Bella. Bye for now. Oh and before I forget bring enough over night clothes to last till Monday. I have all the daily wear handled. Buh-Bye " And I heard the click of the disconnection.

"Damn Pixie" I shouted at no one in particular.

Quickly I cooked a pork chop and macaroni and cheese dinner for Charlie. Packed it in a tupperware container and placed it on an empty shelf in the fridge for easy access. Now it was 5:50, ten more minutes till Edward gets here. I swiftly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dad,_

_I'm going to Alice's for the night we may be going out for the night. Not sure. Text or call me if need be. I have cooked you some pork chops and some Mac & Cheese. They are in the fridge, second shelf. I may stay the weekend at the Cullen's house, once again not sure. I'm not going to drive, Edward is. Relax we will be fine. Promise. I love you and will be home by Monday after school at the latest. _

_With all my love,_

_Isabella "Bella" Swan_

I was formal but when something like this was up he needed to know. I took the note and hung it on the refrigerator door where I knew he would spot it. I set the pen on the counter just in time to hear the honk of Edward's car letting me know he was here. I knew damn well in less than a minutes I would hear the door open as well. You see Edward had his own key to the house and all.

"Bella, where are your bags?" he called from the other side of the kitchen.

"Upstairs in my room. Next to the door."

"Thanks , Bella Babe." He replied quickly before running upstairs.

"You Jerk!" I called after him.

I grabbed my purse and headed to the car. Knowing he would never let me carry my own bags. So after a couple years you just give up with the arguments. I open the door to his sexy ass car and buckled up. Relaxing into the leather seating I checked my cell to make sure no one called. No one did.

He hopped in the drivers seat.

"Ready?"

"You bet." I replied.

He quickly started up the engine and pulled out of the drive way and headed down the road to his house. This ride was not going to be as planed.


End file.
